


Los ojos de alguien más

by K01



Series: Daily Terrors [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Mistery, posession
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 14:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K01/pseuds/K01
Summary: Cuando lo miró a los ojos, no lo vio a él.





	Los ojos de alguien más

Los dos amigos charlaban sobre la siguiente expedición mientras caminaban hacia el comedor. Sin embargo, el tema se desvió a uno muy usual entre ellos; el mundo exterior.

—¿Qué crees que encontraremos cuando los titantes ya no existan? —preguntó Armin, sonriendo animadamente.

Extrañamente, el castaño tardó en responder, haciendo que Armin volteara a mirarlo.

—No lo que nosotros creemos —, al fin respondió el castaño mientras miraba a los ojos a su amigo. —No es muy diferente de aquí dentro.

Cuando Armin lo miró a los ojos, no lo vio a él. No reconoció a quién miraba; éste no era su amigo de la infancia. Estos ojos... no eran suyos. Ésta era otra persona, alguien que él no conocía. Sin embargo, cuando Armin lo miró detenidamente, notó que todo el semblante de Eren había cambiado completamente.

¿Quién era la persona caminando junto a él?

—¿Eren...? —preguntó Armin un tanto inseguro.

El castaño no respondió, ocupándose nada más a observar al otro sin una emoción alguna.

Después de un minuto que parecía una hora, el castaño parpadeó unas cuantas veces como si despertara de un sueño, mientras que Armin lo miraba con precaución.

—¿Decías algo, Armin?

Armin no dijo nada y miró a su amigo a los ojos, conteniendo un suspiro de alivio al reconocer que el Eren que conocía había vuelto.

—Uh... Nada, olvídalo —. El ojiazul miró nuevamente a Eren como si se asegurara de que estuviera ahí, para luego añadir: —Vamos con Mikasa, está esperándonos.


End file.
